girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charlie Gardner/@comment-27592647-20160204204722/@comment-27418159-20160414015659
+LucayaFerret705:I agree with that I feel like he would have a better shot with Maya or someone else if he was Lucas who does not follow people around to learn about them. I kind of see why Riley felt uncomfortable around him in girl meets new year when he kept popping up everywhere she was and she told Lucas "I just thought of the party 2 seconds ago I do not know how Charlie does It" when the gang was talking about the party and Charlie telling Lucas about it having Lucas think he was not invited. I feel like Charlie would make a better match for someone if he was not shy and following people to learn about them. I feel like Riley even would of moved on from Lucas for a while longer with Charlie so Lucaya could see if they really had romantic feelings for each other or not. I can actually see why Riley turned Charlie down in girl meets New Years it did not just have to do with her feelings for Lucas it probably also had to do with Charlie being a creepy creep creep. I feel like Rucas will end game still because eventually Rucas will get a chance to not be pressured to be a couple like in season 2 because none knows how Rucas will feel about each other in the Future with the peer pressure from season 2 I feel like it is why Lucaya had problems communicating in Girl meets Texas part 3 when they had "their date" I love Lucaya too but I feel Like Rucas is patterned after corpanga and the writers have someone different in mind for Maya who is not Lucas or Josh someone who will return Maya's feelings who will be perfect for her. Since Josh did not return Maya's feelings and Lucas likes Maya while still really liking Riley. I feel like Charlie would make the perfect boyfriend/husband for someone if he was not stalker like/creepy creep creep like with people he has crushes on. But I think season 2 would of played out better for Charlie&Riley and Lucaya if Charlie did not seem stalker like I feel like the writers are still keeping Rucas as end game they just one love interest to Riley kind of stalker like. I actually could not help but laugh when Lucas in girl meets new year called Charlie a creepy creep creep because it was true and it was what I was thinking since girl meets semi formal before the semiformal ask and in half of girl meets new year. I think the writers of the show are trying not to make it way too obvious that Rucas will end up Cory and Topanga because they are patterned after them and I think in girl meets Texas part 3 Lucaya was starting realize that they are better off as friends because Lucas was created with Riley in mind and Josh was created with Maya in mind.but I feel like Rucas moving on from each other for awhile would of lasted longer before Rucas got back together if Charlie was not creepy creep creep like.